What has been and what will be
by Michelle801
Summary: Based on season 2 episode 21 ending…Human! Cas at the beginning


(Based on season 2 episode 21 ending…Human! Cas …)

[Cas was breathing heavily as he had just killed a demon with ruby's knife; it was the only thing that saved him for the time being, as he wasn't aware that another demon was watching him closely. As he dropped the knife in exhaustion, and griped his side, he breathed a sigh as he heard a voice calling him.]

"Cas! "

Dean shouts out for Cas as he looks around and spots dean

[He smiled with relief and happiness. He thought that he would never see Dean again; he started walking toward him briskly as he could…a grin on his face, unaware of the demon grabbing the knife]

"Dean!"

[But, that happiness wasn't meant to last as the demon he didn't see earlier comes in from behind him still very much alive]

[Dean see's this and screams out]

"Cas, look out!"

[Cas screams out in pain as the knife plunged into his spinal cord]

"No!"

[The demon twists the knife, creating a massive wound, before running away laughing with the knife in hand. Cas falls to his knees. While Sam chases after the demon, Dean slides to the ground in front of him grabbing at Cas's clothing, trying to keep him conscious.]

"Cas!"

[He falls forward onto his shoulder]

"Whoa, whoa, Cas, CAS! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you."

[He places his hand on Cas wound, covering his entire palm in blood.]

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? "

[Cas wavered a bit, blood dripping from his mouth, eye's half lidded]

"Cas? Cas! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you, alright? I've got you. That's my job right now, huh? Taking care of my pain-in-the-ass nerd angel... Cas? Cas! Castiel!"

[Cas's eyes slide shut. His entire body slumps forward.]

"No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God."

[With tears streaming down his face, he holds Cas in his arms as he dies, shaking]

"CAS!"

[A few minutes later, Sam comes back, cursing, knife in hand as the demon had dropped it along the way]

"Damn, he got away….*sighs and runs a hand through his hair*Dean how's he doing?"

[Dean looks at him, pain and tears in his eye's as fear and realization struck him]

"Oh god…Dean, please don't tell me…."

[He turned back, putting his head on top of Cas's, holding his head with his hand ….sobbing]

"Damn it….if only we had arrived sooner….Dean…. I'll let you have all the time you need…I'll be in the impala"

[He put a comforting hand on his shoulder and walked toward the car, he didn't get far before he heard him yelling]

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HUH? YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYONE I EVER CARED ABOUT! AND NOW, YOU WANT TO TAKE CAS TOO! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

[He started to whimper softly, burying his face in Cas's hair]

"Please….not again…..I don't want to burn and bury anymore of my friends…please god….please!"

[No answer, and dean's starting singing a song softly, one that his mother used to sing]

_ **Hey Jude, don't let me down, you have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. **_

_[He continued to sing as it turned into humming, he slowly started to stroked Cas's hair, rocking softly] _

_"Oh….Dean…." Sam looked at dean with empathy, remembering Jessica… and started walking down the road. About half a mile down, he looked up at the sky and started to speak to __**him**__, storm clouds starting to roll in._

_"God….if you can hear me…hear me out….we don't ask for much…hell…we didn't even pray before Cas came along…and for the first time since Cas has been with us….Dean has been happier then I have ever seen him in a long time….so please….we couldn't bury Ellen, Jo , Ash or mom… we've already had to bury Bobby, Pamela and Dad…and recently he had to let go of Lisa and Ben…..So….please don't make us bury Cas, too…Dean wouldn't make it….it….it would break him…Its all I ask from you…." He sighed with an ache in his heart and started walking back toward the impala, thunder rumbling contently with no rain falling and saw that dean had picked him up from the ground bridal style…his head resting on top of Cas's with his right arm over his lap and the other arm hanging to the side and his head on dean's shoulder._

_"Dean…" he started but was interrupted_

_"Sam….would you mind driving us back to the bunker….I'm….in no state to drive…"_

_"Sure, Dean….whatever you say….." _

_As dean sat in the back, he put Cas on his lap and got behind the driver's seat, laid Cas's legs out, cradled his head and held his left hand, Cas's right one still on his lap…. Sam gave one more glace at them, then looked down and put the car into drive and drove back._

_[When they arrived, Sam opened the door for dean and brought Cas to lie down on his bed. The lightening becoming a constant flash in the windows and thunder rumbling like a demon as the rain beat against the bunker]_

_"So….what are we going to do now…we can't leave him here….dean….you know what we have to do…."_

_[Dean clenched his fist, the blood still on it, but had long dried…]_

"Sammy….I know….but I can't do it….I…I just can't. If….if I have to bury one more friend….I'm going to lose it…so please…just keep quiet….just for a while longer….and leave me be"

[He kneeled beside the bed and held his hand, holding it to the side of his face, breathing heavily…trying not to cry…a stray tear falling landing on his hand…and Sam took his leave and closed the door]

Dean had fallen asleep as exhaustion had claimed him and was breathing a bit heavy but nothing to worry about…

-In heaven-

[Cas groaned as he looked around, confused as to where he was]

"Where am I….is this heaven? But….I just saw dean…and blacked out" he squinted as a bright light blinded him temporarily as a figure appeared before him silhouetted "who are you?" he questioned

The figured spoke "you already know who I am, Castiel….I'm god"

"…why…why has god appeared before me….?"

"If you haven't figured it out already…you died Castiel….from a knife wound that severed your spinal cord….you would usually be paralyzed from a wound like that, but the demon also severed the aorta that supplies the blood to the spinal cord…you died a few minutes after…."

"But…Sam and dean…are they-!" he started

"Dean and Sam are fine…but you body I'm afraid…is not…you see, dean brought your body back to the bunker…"

"You mean he hasn't buried me yet?..."

"no….and I've seen him do this once before with his brother…it was not pretty…went to the cross-roads and sold his soul to a demon to bring him back….even lying to him….point is he'll be in a depressed state…"

"But, that means that he'll do it again!" panic rose in his voice

"I'm not going to let him…I heard Sam praying while dean mourned over your death…."

"What…what did Sam say?"

"He said that he didn't want to bury or burn their friends anymore…and if they had to do the same for you….it would break Dean…so…I'm sending you back…the injuries, including the paralysis on your vessel fixed"

"…I…I don't know what to say…but…can't you make an angel again?"

"No…I can't. Your grace is one of a kind…for every Angel, it's different. Grace is a source of identity…it's what makes you the angel you are with the powers you have"

He raised a hand at him and pointed at him

"If you want it back….you're going to have to get it back from the person and where it was taken from"

"…but that impossible…Metatron has it…and I'm pretty sure he has it under tight security…and in my present state…being a soul, I'm in no condition to fight…."

"Metatron…you mean the scribe….The one that I had write the tablets?"

*he nodded* "the very same…he took it from me…he cut my throat open…and took it from me…"

"He wasn't supposed to do that…the fool….in that Case" with a wave of his hand, a vial appeared….containing a pure energy…Cas's heart tug at it, he swallowed

"That…that's my grace...Isn't it? Something in me is pulling at it"

"Yes it is…and the only way to return it to you is to put it back the way it came out…." He put it away

*he grabbed at his throat self-consciously*

"…that…means cutting at my throat again…."

"Are you ready, though, Castiel?" he walked up to him, a blade formed already in his hand

A nod and he tilted his head back; exposing his neck, a hand held his head steady as the blade cut his throat, a gasp muted as the vocal cords couldn't produce any more noise

"Alright he we go" the blade disappeared as the vial containing his grace appeared in his hand and twisted the top off

"This might hurt a little…" as he placed the vial near the cut on his throat, the grace began to seep back in, Cas flinched as it continued to come in, his grunts of pain silenced…a few seconds and the last of the grace had went in, the cut glowing as he rubbed his hand over it healing it.

"There…it is done…"

a gasp emitted from Cas as the power of being an angel again flowed through him, he looked at his wings, they we as big as he remembered them…

"Thank you...I….I don't know what to say…"

He put a hand up "You don't have to say anything, Castiel…it was my pleasure…now…to send you back…" a hand hovered above Cas's head "now, don't you be dying again anytime soon….you hear me?"

*A nod…* " I understand…Thank you…"

*a smile from the silhouette* "take care now" and Cas was gone

- Back at the bunker-

A light came from Cas's vessel as the soul returned and emitted a gasp that woke dean

Dean blinked and looked at Cas's body… "Cas…?"

Cas turned his head and looked at him

"Hello Dean…I'm back…" as he sat up "and fully powered"

Dean looked at him in disbelief and started to shake "Cas…your….your alive? but…but how?..."

"it was god…he brought me back…and restored my powers" Cas explained, and noticed dean with an expression he couldn't identify

"Dean?" Dean jumped up and hugged Cas, which he wasn't expecting and fell back on the bed, leaning against the head board, dean was in Cas's neck as he let out a laughing cry

"I'm glad your back…you stupid nerd angel" Cas looked down at him, he smiled and returned the hug, giving him a kiss on the head…which went un noticed…"I'm glad to be back too…."

He then let his wings envelope them…..dean stayed with him in this position before sleep caught up with him again, Cas stayed in the position as to not wake him… "Good night, Dean…sleep well…"

Sam was standing in the doorway as he watched them; he smiled and walked away "welcome back, Cas"


End file.
